The CSHL resource is working on the identification of all proteins expressed by S. cerevisiae using 2-D gel electrophoresis. It is expected that the yeast genome will be completed in 18 months. Approximately 3,000 proteins are known currently -- about half of the total expected in yeast. We intend to try to speed up the identification/correlation of 2-D gel spots using mass spectrometry.